Maniement de Baguette Assez Intense
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: TRADUCTION - Newt est bien trop curieux de la ceinture de Percival pour son propre bien. Il ne peut s'empêcher de contempler à la fois l'objet, mais aussi la multitude des possibilités qui y sont liées...


**Note de l'auteur :** Le texte que je vous présente aujourd'hui est une traduction. Je ne possède donc pas grande chose de ce que je publie, mais j'ai quand même passé quelques temps à traduire ces mots de l'anglais vers le français. Si vous êtes intéressés, la version originale est nommée _Pretty intense wand technique_ , et a été publiée par Namicchi. Le lien est disponible sur mon profil ffnet.

* * *

 _Maniement de Baguette Assez Intense_

* * *

De toutes les choses que Newt n'avait jamais trouvées dans la poche ventrale du Niffleur, la ceinture en cuire de Percival était certainement la plus étrange. La ceinture était noire, mais elle avait une magnifique et énorme boucle brillante en argent – il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pourquoi le Niffleur l'avait voulu. La créature n'avait probablement pas pu séparer la boucle du reste de la ceinture, et avait décidé d'emporter le tout.

Newt prit la ceinture dans ses mains. Elle était très lourde, bien plus lourde que la sienne, et très large. De près, Newt pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas entièrement noire, mais qu'un fil de broderie argenté en parcourait le bord. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la ceinture de Percival, mais en temps normal, il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Cette chose se tenait généralement entre lui et un Percival seulement partiellement dénudé, alors évidemment, Newt ne s'intéressait qu'à s'en débarrasser.

Curieux, il essaya de s'en servir pour donner un coup dans le vide. La ceinture tira sur son bras avec plus de force que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Percival avait-il donc besoin d'une chose aussi lourde ? Bien sûr, elle avait l'air bien, très chic (comme tous les vêtements de Percival), mais Newt ne pouvait pas imaginer la porter tous les jours. Les ceintures n'étaient-elles pas supposées être légères, pour garder le pantalon en place ? Avec celle-là, son pantalon lui tomberait certainement sur les chevilles.

À moins que cette ceinture n'ait une autre utilité ? Peut-être qu'elle était aussi lourde parce que… Eh bien, Newt ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, et ce n'était pas comme si Percival n'aimait pas un peu de vanité de temps à autre. Par ailleurs, il suffisait d'un sortilège pour que la ceinture pèse dix fois moins lourd, donc son poids n'était pas un tel problème.

Newt lança la ceinture encore quelques fois, surpris par sa propre curiosité. Ce n'était qu'une ceinture. Elle était très belle, certes, mais ce n'était tout de même qu'une ceinture normale. Chaque fois qu'elle atterrissait dans la paume de la main de Newt, elle faisait un petit claquement, vraiment très similaire à celui que (et Newt se sentait embarrassé par cette simple pensée, même s'il était seul dans la pièce) faisait la main de Percival lorsqu'elle atterrissait contre ses fesses.

Percival aimait le cul de Newt. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre. Presque à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls (et même quelques fois quand ils ne l'étaient pas, ce qui était à la fois embarrassant, terrifiant, et excitant), les mains de Percival trouvaient un moyen de venir frôler son fessier. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où son cul se faisait claquer joyeusement lorsqu'il se baissait pour s'occuper de ses créatures. L'événement s'était également produit quelques fois au lit – mais ces caresses étaient rapides et légères, Newt ne les sentait presque pas. Ce n'était pas comme si… Comme si Percival allait…

C'étaient là des pensées vraiment, vraiment inappropriées qui l'animaient, mais soudainement Newt se remémora ce moment où le bâtard qui portait le visage de Percival l'avait frappé avec ces sorts. Les coups avaient été violents... Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait si Percival lui donnait de tels coups, lui aussi ? Si sa main se baissait rapidement, violemment, frappant avec sa ceinture contre, peut-être (et c'était juste un exemple au hasard, se dit Newt) en travers de ses fesses ou bien sur ses cuisses ? Serait-ce suffisant pour le faire crier ? Pendant combien de temps Percival pourrait maintenir le rythme impitoyable et battre Newt jusqu'à l'inconscience ?

Newt était assis sur le lit, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller. Son corps était définitivement intéressé par ce qu'il pensait de Percival, très bien...

« Que fais-tu ? » Newt sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de Percival dans la pièce, et se demandait depuis quand il se tenait là. « Tu n'as pas encore trouvé le Niffleur ?

—S-si, je l'ai trouvé. » Newt pointa du doigt la valise à ses pieds. Ils avaient été occupés au sous-sol, à remettre un peu d'ordre, quand ils avaient remarqué la disparition du Niffleur. « Je regarde juste ce qu'il a volé. »

Percival toussota, s'adossant contre l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard tomba sur la ceinture que Newt tenait, remonta jusqu'au visage rougis de Newt (celui-ci n'avait par ailleurs pas besoin de voir son reflet pour savoir que ses joues étaient rouges comme des tomates) et puis se fixèrent de nouveau sur la ceinture. Il laissa un sourire prédateur s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« Et tu as décidé de jouer avec ça ? » Percival fit un mouvement du menton pour désigner la ceinture, il était visiblement amusé par quelque chose.

Newt déglutit et la reposa rapidement.

« Je pensais juste qu'elle a une apparence très élégante, c'est tout. Lourde, aussi. » Newt n'aimait pas le sourire de Percival, pas plus que la façon dont l'homme commença à s'approcher de lui. Comme un prédateur fondant sur une proie (et Newt avait suffisamment d'expérience pour reconnaître ce genre de choses). Newt eut soudainement envie de fuir ce regard chaud, qui l'attirait terriblement et faisait bouillir son sang. « Tu n'as pas peur que ton pantalon tombe ? J'ai quelques ceintures que tu pourrais porter, ou tu pourrais t'en acheter une nouvelle, parce que— »

Percival se tenait devant lui et Newt cessa abruptement ses bafouillages. Il était bon pour observer les créatures (ça faisait partie de ses attributions), mais il ne savait pas quoi penser de Percival à l'instant même. L'homme observait Newt avec une curiosité, et une lubricité mal cachée, passant du visage de Newt à la ceinture. Est-ce qu'il pensait… ?

« Dis-moi, Newt. » Percival chuchotait, penché vers lui. Il parlait juste son contre l'oreille, ses doigts courraient de haut en bas, légères et provocants contre la cuisse de Newt, suffisamment près pour presque toucher le signe ostentatoire d'excitation qu'était la bosse déformant son pantalon. « À quoi pensais-tu ?

—Euhm, à rien ? Honnêtement, ce n'était rien ! » Plus embarrassé que jamais, Newt leva les mains et secoua la tête, jouant les innocents. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler—

—Est-ce vraiment le cas ? murmura Percival en saisissant les mains de Newt. » Il se pencha davantage, son parfum et sa chaleur provoquant une plainte grave qui s'échappa de la gorge de Newt. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de… de ça : d'avoir un autre être humain le désirant, le touchant, et murmurant des petites choses dans ses oreilles. Jusqu'à maintenant, Newt n'avait jamais été capable de résister quand Percival se tenait aussi près de lui qu'à l'instant. « J'ai acheté cette ceinture parce que j'aime la sensation quand je la tiens dans ma main. La matière est raffinée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Percival le fixait directement, et Newt ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Il hocha la tête, réprimant un autre gémissement. Il pouvait voir le sourire dépravé de Percival s'élargir. Puis doucement celui-ci repoussa Newt, s'asseyant pratiquement sur ses hanches, qui poussaient d'elles-mêmes vers l'avant. Le sexe dur de Newt (il était dur depuis qu'il avait commencé à penser aux marques laissées par la ceinture sur sa peau, et le comportement de Percival ne l'avait pas aidé, en aucun cas) rencontra une dureté semblable, et la respiration de Newt se bloqua dans sa gorge alors même que Percival ronronnait presque de contentement.

« Voudrais-tu sentir plus que cela, Newt ? demanda Percival." Sa respiration était curieusement pantelante. Son regard était focalisé sur le spectacle que présentait inconsciemment Newt, ses yeux étincelaient comme des braises incandescentes. « Un mot, Newt. » Percival relâcha ses mains pour aller caresser les hanches de l'autre homme, ses doigts se glissant entre le lit et le fessier de Newt pour le masser doucement. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais… » Il parlait sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils discutaient pendant le déjeuner et non pas comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'engager dans des rapports sexuels. « Je penses que tu aimes ça quand je touche ton cul, Newt. »

Percival se pencha en avant, son corps reposant contre le torse de Newt. Ils frottaient leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, les mains de Percival serrant presque douloureusement chacune des fesses de Newt. Celui-ci haletait, s'agrippant à la chemise de Percival, qui était si proche que tout ce dont Newt avait besoin pour l'embrasser était de lever un peu la tête...

Soudain, il put sentir les dents de Percival contre sa gorge, l'embrassant et le mordillant, alors même que Percival avait commencé à se frotter contre lui avec des mouvements rapides et intenses. Newt gémit à voix haute, écartant les cuisses et laissant ses hanches se lever et suivre le rythme de Percival.

« Dis-moi que tu en as envie, Newt. » La voix de Percival était chaude, séduisante comme une Vélane dansant au clair de lune. « Newt, s'il te plait, laisse-moi… » Il y eut encore plus de mordillement et de coups de langue contre la peau tendre de son cou, et Newt pensa qu'il allait devenir fou.

Agissant par pur désir, Newt se saisit des cheveux de Percival et tira sa tête en arrière. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion, avec exigence, pour l'avoir excité, pour l'avoir fait se sentir aussi fiévreux, pour lui avoir fait désirer aussi violemment ce que Percival lui promettait sans jamais prononcer les mots à voix haute une seule fois.

« Oui, souffla Newt. » Il relâcha les lèvres de Percival, mais mordilla quand même sa lèvre inférieure avant d'apaiser la douleur d'un coup de langue. « Oui, Percival, s'il te plait… » Newt, frustré, gigotait sous le corps chaud qui le piégeait. Se frotter contre Percival était bien loin de lui donner assez de plaisir, et sa verge était si dure qu'elle commençait à lui faire mal. Sans même regarder, Newt chercha la ceinture et la présenta à Percival. « Fais le… Fais en sorte que ça me fasse mal, demanda-t-il. » Il était fier que sa voix soit aussi ferme et calme.

Percival devint immobile contre lui –cela fit presque crier Newt de frustration– et une expression étrangement sobre se dessina sur son visage. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Newt avant de se saisir de la ceinture.

« On arrêtera tout, si tu le demandes. » Le tendre baisser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres surprit complètement Newt. « Je veux que tu t'en souviennes. »

Il n'y avait pas un instant, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre comme deux animaux en chaleur, et maintenant, Percival faisait fondre son cœur. Cet homme allait avoir sa peau un jour.

Bien sûr, Newt savait déjà qu'ils s'arrêteraient, Percival n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, ces mots faisaient du bien à entendre.

Il déposa un baiser très doux sur la joue de Percival, et se sentit de nouveaux embarrassé en demandant :

« Comment me veux-tu ? »

Les yeux de Percival brillaient, et il souriait malicieusement, alors même qu'il approchait la ceinture du visage de Newt, et l'empêchait par la même occasion de se souvenir comment respirer.

« Laisse-moi te montrer. »

.oOo.

De toutes les situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles Newt avait déjà pu se fourrer, celle-là était la pire.

Percival l'avait aidé à se déshabiller avant de lui demander de se tenir à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Percival le lui avait déjà demandé auparavant. Cependant, cette fois-ci il y avait un miroir devant lui, que Percival avait métamorphosé à partir de ses lunettes de lecture, et les jambes de Newt étaient maintenues en place par des sortilèges, ce qui était nouveau. Newt pouvait voir se voir beaucoup trop bien (ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son visage, son sexe dur). Il voulait détourner le regard, mais Percival lui avait demandé de ne pas quitter le miroir des yeux, et Newt n'arrivait pas à lui désobéir.

(C'était une sensation très intéressante, de suivre ce que disait Percival sans discuter, et Newt allait devoir étudier ça de près un peu plus tard, parce que, pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait de faire.)

Il pouvait aussi voir Percival dans le miroir. Contrairement à Newt, il n'avait retiré que sa chemise, choisissant de rester dans son pantalon pendant encore un peu plus longtemps. Il y avait un renflement dans le tissu, et tout ce que voulait Newt, c'était de se retourner et de le sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ne serait-ce pas encore mieux si Percival s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté du miroir, et lui demandait de se regarder dans le miroir tout en pénétrant sa bouche ?

Percival caressa ses cuisses avec la boucle de la ceinture, et il n'y eut plus aucune pensée dans l'esprit de Newt. Il se tendit à cette caresse, mais Percival restait très léger, caressant doucement les fesses et les cuisses de Newt avec la ceinture, et rapidement, celui-ci commença à se détendre.

« Et si nous commencions ? »

Cette voix rauque atteignit la verge de Newt de plein fouet, le faisant gémir et écarter davantage les cuisses, suppliant en silence pour quoi que ce soit.

Le gémissement se métamorphosa en un glapissement quand Percival lui donna un coup sans prévenir, la ceinture claquant fort contre ses fesses. Ce n'était pas un coup violent, Percival n'avait même pas pris beaucoup d'élan, mais ça faisait mal ! Il pouvait sentir dans ses fesses la douleur aiguë, aussi bien qu'il imaginait la marque rouge qui les barraient.

Percival caressa la chaire frappée par la ceinture.

« Tu es déjà si rouge… dit-il pour lui-même. » Il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs alors qu'il pétrissait le cul de son amant. Puis il leva les yeux vers le miroir et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était la première fois que Newt voyait une telle expression malicieuse sur le visage de Percival. « Je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser. »

Le coup suivant tira un glapissement bien plus puissant de Newt. Instinctivement, il voulait fuir cet assaut, mais la magie maintenait ses jambes en places. Il geignit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le coup suivant fut plus violent encore, la ceinture cinglant d'un même mouvement ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il cria dans l'oreiller, et un instant plus tard, Percival attrapait ses cheveux, forçant sa tête en arrière.

« Ne me cache pas ton visage, grogna-t-il tout en mordant son oreille. Je veux le voir. »

Newt hocha la tête autant qu'il le pouvait avec la main de Percival dans ses cheveux, et celui-ci le relâcha, retournant à l'autre bout du lit. Se préparant à recevoir encore plus de coups, Newt regarda dans le miroir : ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Et pourtant… il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour plus.

Et il obtint plus.

Avec chaque nouveau coup, Newt hurlait comment un loup-garou par une nuit de pleine lune. Son cul et ses cuisses lui cuisaient comme jamais auparavant, et n'avaient même plus la force de supporter son propre poids ; il était juste étendu sur le lit, avec son cul maintenu en l'air et son sexe encore dur, prenant tout ce que Percival lui donnait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Regarder à quelle vitesse –et avec quelle force– le bras de Percival se balançait dans les airs lui soutira un gémissement plaintif. Malgré la douleur, il suppliait encore pour plus, à peine capable de formuler des mots.

« Sale petit… emmerdeur… » Percival était essoufflé. Son torse brillait de sueur, ses cheveux normalement coiffés en arrière étaient en bataille –et rien que cette vision était presque suffisante pour faire jouir Newt. « Tu n'en as pas assez, hein ? Pas encore. »

Newt secoua la tête, faisant bien attention de ne pas quitter le miroir des yeux.

« S'il te plaît... plus, implora-t-il tout en essayant de remuer ses hanches en un mouvement séducteur. Encore une de plus, je t'en supplie, Percival… »

Il n'obtint pour seul réponse qu'une nouvelle flopée de jurons. Percival ferma les yeux et gémit à voix haute, serrant son sexe à travers son pantalon, comme si l'image de Newt le suppliant était assez pour le faire venir à l'instant. Mais avant même que Newt n'ait une chance de se sentir fier de sa capacité à rendre son amant aussi fiévreux, Percival prit la ceinture à deux mains et le frappa avec plus de force que jamais. La douleur explosa derrière les yeux de Newt en un blanc opalescent quand la ceinture rencontra les chaires endolories de son fessier. Newt tordit les draps sous lui dans sa poigne, criant si fort que sa voix en devint rauque. Cette douleur était presque trop ; il s'entendit crier pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, mais quelque chose en lui refusait de fuir cette douleur. Il s'en délectait, brûlait de désir à l'idée d'en avoir plus.

Newt ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant plus à quel moment il les avait fermés, et regarda Percival dans le miroir. Son amant était à bout de souffle, à genoux derrière lui, et caressait doucement ses fesses et ses cuisses. Ses mains étaient chaudes et dures, leurs caresses étaient sources de bien plus de douleur que de soulagement.

« Newt… haleta Percival. » Ses mains remontaient plus haut, ses hanches se frottaient désespérément contre les fesses endolories de son amant, son sexe encore recouvert par ses vêtements venant caresser l'entrée de Newt. « Tu es tellement incroyable... » Percival embrassa sa nuque, ses mains flattant ses côtes et se dirigeant inexorablement vers son sexe.

Newt pleura presque de plaisir quand Percival caressa enfin son sexe. Il rua contre la paume de sa main, tout en gémissant doucement.

« S'il te plait, je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. » Newt tourna la tête autant qu'il lui était permis pour venir déposer un baiser contre les cheveux trempés de Percival. Il fit se trémousser ses hanches, il se délectait de la douce douleur causée par le tissu rugueux du pantalon contre lui. « Percival, je t'en supplie... » Il tendit la main vers la braguette, mais son amant se saisit de sa main au vol.

« Putain, Newt, tu vas me tuer. » Percival s'éloigna de lui, et pendant un moment, Newt eut peur que son amant l'abandonne dans cet état.

Cependant, Percival fut rapidement de retour, ses doigts lubrifiés glissant en lui facilement. Le temps passait trop vite pour Newt, alors que son amant l'étirait avec ses doigts et sa langue, sa main libre venant peloter ses fesses. La douleur était terrible dès le plus petit frottement et Newt se demanda brièvement s'il allait être capable de s'asseoir, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine après cette soirée. L'instant suivant, Percival le pénétra, et l'esprit de Newt se vida de toute pensée construite.

Ils avaient pour habitude de partager des relations sexuelles presque violentes, mais ce soir-là, ils dépassèrent toutes les limites et toutes les frontières. Les mains de Percival s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la chair de ses hanches alors qu'il le faisait sien avec des coups de reins brutaux. Le lit tremblait sous leurs ébats. Les cuisses de Percival venaient rencontrer la chaire nue et abusée des fesses et des cuisses de Newt, ce qui le faisait gémir de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Newt était sûr que sans ce sort pour le maintenir en place, la force des coups de rein de Percival serait suffisante pour le plaquer et le baiser avec force contre le matelas. Il pouvait entendre Percival grogner à son oreille, embrassant et mordillant son dos, et Newt ne pouvait que gémir en réponse, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'accepter la bite de Percival, que s'écarter davantage pour pouvoir prendre toujours plus de Percival...

Les mains de Percival le branlaient en des mouvements courts et rapides, et bientôt, Newt laissa son orgasme se répandre sous lui, son dos s'arquant sous l'intensité du plaisir et ses gémissements se faisant plus forts encore.

« Putain, putain, putain, scanda Percival. » Il se saisit de nouveau d'une poignée de cheveux de Newt, pressant son visage contre le matelas, ses mouvements devenant encore plus violents -Newt ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais il parvenait à peine à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air entre les assauts rapides et violents contre sa prostate, trop ébranlé pour produire le moindre son. « Tu es bon, tellement bon... bordel, Newt... » Percival mordit sa nuque, fort, ses mouvements se faisant de plus en plus rapides dans Newt, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise soudainement, se répandant au plus profond de son amant.

Ils gémirent de concert et Percival se retira, essuyant son sexe contre les fesses de Newt. Epuisé, celui-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule. Percival était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le fessier rougis de Newt cependant, et il le caressait doucement, envoyant d'autres vagues de douleur à travers son corps, ce qui le fit siffler.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda Percival avec inquiétude, mettant fin au sortilège qui maintenait encore les jambes de Newt en place. » Il l'aida à s'allonger alors que ses muscles protestaient vivement. Ils étaient endoloris, mais c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait là où Percival l'avait frappé. « J'ai un baume... »

Newt saisit la main de Percival avant que celui-ci ne puisse le laisser, il était surpris de sa propre audace.

« ...Est-ce que tu veux bien les laisser jusqu'au matin ? » Newt mordilla sa lèvre. Il approcha la main de Percival jusqu'à ses fesses (et maintenant il pouvait voir à quoi elles ressemblaient, couvertes de larges marques rouges et bleues, la peau saignant légèrement à certains endroits), et la fit glisser dessus. Percival haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. « Elles... elles me vont bien pour l'instant.

—Oh, fut tout ce que pu dire Percival. » Quelque chose comme une forme de fascination se dessina sur ses traits alors que sa main caressait les plus larges marques, poussant Newt à respirer rapidement. En entendant cela, Percival continua sa caresse, pressant les cuisses douloureuses de Newt et tirant de lui un autre petit gémissement de douleur. « Tu as vraiment aimé ça, pensa Percival en un murmure. » Il plaça ensuite un baiser sur le fessier de son amant -et de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là, celle-ci faisait toujours rougir Newt.

« Toi aussi. » Newt sourit, laissant ses doigts passer entre les mèches de Percival en une caresse. « Toi aussi tu as aimé. »

La voix de Percival était aussi chaude qu'un soleil d'été au Sahara, et ses yeux brulaient comme du métal fondu par le feu d'un dragon quand il posa sur lui un regard de pure luxure et dit : « J'ai aimé ». Il embrassa ensuite ses doigts. Si Newt ne planait pas encore sur un nuage post-orgasmique, il aurait sans doute joui à l'instant, juste en se laissant bercer par cette voix grave et possessive.

Percival retourna déposer de petits baiser, et lécher chacun des bleus qu'il lui avait infligés, et Newt pouvait sentir ses muscles se détendre, profitant des caresses de son amant. Et si son regard se posait trop souvent sur la ceinture abandonnée au sol, si ses pensées tournoyaient trop souvent autour de l'image de Percival le frappant sans pitié, eh bien... ça ne faisait de mal à personne.

Newt soupira de plaisir quand la langue de Percival se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son intimité, il se demandait déjà quand ils allaient pouvoir remettre ça...

FIN


End file.
